Kein Weg zurück
by dreamdancerin
Summary: Ein Mensch erinnert sich. Daran wie es damals war. Wie das Leben gekommen ist, obwohl man es sich anders erhofft hat.


****

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und das Lied Wolfsheim.

****

Summary: Ein Mensch erinnert sich. Daran wie es damals war. Wie das Leben gekommen ist, obwohl man es sich anders erhofft hat.

****

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen!

****

Kategorie: Song Fic

****

Spoiler: Band 1- 4

****

Warning: Death und Schmalz

****

Dedicated to: All den Menschen, die gehofft haben, dass ihr Leben anders verläuft, dass Menschen, die man liebt, nicht so früh gestorben wären oder die einen oder mehrere endlich wiedersehen wollen, weil man sie so schmerzlich vermisst.

****

Anmerkung: Die Story ist mir einfach so eingefallen, als ich das Lied gehört habe und eigentlich sollte jemand ganz anderes die Hauptrolle spielen, aber es passt schon ganz gut .....

***

Die gebückte Gestalt lief, den ganzen Körper auf einen Stock stützend, über den weichen Boden. Der Regen am Morgen hatte die braune Erde in Schlamm verwandelt und mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch hob er die Füße, um einen weiteren Schritt zu machen. Anscheinend ein schwieriges Unterfangen, denn leise keuchend wischte er sich mit der, von Altersflecken übersäten, Hand über die runzlige Stirn und braune Augen sahen unter zwei Büscheln weißer Augenbrauen über das Gelände.

Vor einer mit Moos überwachsenen Bank blieb er stehen und holte aus seiner Tasche eine Decke, die er vorsichtig auf dem nassen, kalten Holz ausbreitete. Aufseufzend ließ er sich darauf nieder und musterte den großen Stein, der ihm gegenüber stand. Ein lauer Wind fuhr durch sein schlohweißes Haar und ein paar einsame Sonnenstrahlen spielten mit seinen Sommersprossen.

"Hallo, alter Freund", sagte er leise und las langsam, obwohl schon hunderte Male gesehen, die Inschrift.

Harry Potter

1981- 1998

Beloved Friend

__

Es geht kein Weg zurück ...

Weisst du noch, wie es war?

Kinderzeit, wunderbar.

Die Welt ist bunt und schön.

Bis du irgendwann begreifst,

Dass nicht jeder Abschied heißt,

Es gibt auch ein Wiedersehn.

"Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen!", sagte Ron und ein leises Seufzen drang aus seinem Mund. "Fast ein Jahrzehnt nicht mehr, aber ich ... konnte nicht kommen. Sieh mich an, Harry, ich bin alt geworden und mein Körper macht mir zu schaffen. Der Kampf hat mir wohl doch mehr zugesetzt, als ich dachte."

Ein Bild erschien kurz vor seinem inneren Auge. Blut und Leichen. Voldemort hämisch lachend. Und Harry ... Harry tot auf dem Boden. Ein kurzer, stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn in der Herzgegend und Ron presste die Hand auf seinen Brustkorb, versuchte so wenig wie möglich zu atmen, bis der Schmerz abnahm.

Schief grinsend sah er den Grabstein an. "Siehst du. Es kommt immer wieder." Schlagartig wurde er ernst. "Es ist viel passiert seit damals. Sirius und Remus sind ein Paar geworden .... und sind zusammen gestorben. Ich wette sie sind bei dir, Harry! Ich wette du hast sie damals erwartet und nun sitzt ihr alle fröhlich zusammen. Ich hoffe es auf jeden Fall .....denn sonst .... ist sie wohl auch nicht bei dir ....."

__

Immer vorwärts, Schritt um Schritt.

Es geht kein Weg zurück.

Was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr ungeschehn.

Die Zeit läuft uns davon.

Was getan ist, ist getan,

Was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr so geschehn.

Es geht kein Weg zurück

Rons Blick wanderte zum aufgeweichten Boden und das dunkle Braun erinnerte ihn an die buschigen Haare eines gewissen Menschen. Das dazu passende Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf und er lächelte leicht, obwohl seine Augen traurig umherblickten. Hermine strahlte ihm entgegen. Als erstes als 11jahrige, doch sie wurde immer alter, ihr Gesicht reifer. Plötzlich war es weg.

Ron sah wieder auf den Grabstein. "Wer hatte gedacht, dass alles so kommt, Harry? Wer hatte gedacht, dass du schon mit 17 sterben musst ...." Er bemerkte wie seine Augen feucht wurden, ignorierte es aber weitestgehend. 

"Wenigstens war Dumbledore da, sonst würde Du- weißt- schon- wer wahrscheinlich immer noch leben." Er hielt kurz inne, dann holte er aus seiner Manteltasche ein Bild heraus und hielt es mit der Vorderseite zum Grab hin. "Das ist Morgan, unsere jüngste Enkelin, erinnerst du dich? Du hast sie das letzte Mal auf einem Foto gesehen, als sie ein Baby war, aber sie ist diesen Sommer nach Hogwarts gekommen und Kimberly ist in ihrem 5. Jahr und Vertrauensschülerin!" 

Ron betrachtete das Foto von seiner Enkelin. "Sieht sie nicht aus wie Hermine, Harry? Sie benimmt sich auch so! Sie hat die ganzen Schulbücher durchgelesen und hat ihren Zauberstab nur zum Schlafen weggelegt." Er lachte leise. "Wirklich merkwürdig, wie ähnlich sie ihrer Großmutter ist ..."

__

Ein Wort zuviel im Zorn gesagt,

Ein Schritt zu weit nach vorn gewagt,

Schon ist es vorbei.

Was auch immer jetzt getan,

Was ich gesagt hab, ist gesagt

Und was wie ewig schien, ist schon Vergangenheit

Ron steckte das Foto wieder in die Manteltasche und beobachtete einen Käfer, der über den Grabstein kroch. "Wir waren schon ein merkwürdiges Gespann. Erinnerst du dich an damals? An Hogwarts? Weißt du noch wie gemein Snape zu uns war und wie gerne wir Malfoy mal richtig verprügelt hatten?" Er lachte laut auf und verschreckte somit ein paar Vögel in einem Baum. Kreischend flogen sie davon. "Erinnerst du dich an Moody, der Malfoy in ein Frettchen verwandelt hatte? An Lockhart und seinen wahnwitzigen Valentinstag? Weißt du noch, wie wir bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft den Mannschaften zugejubelt haben?" Ron lachte weiter, aber nach kurzer Zeit verwandelte sich sein Lachen in unterdrückte Schluchzer. 

"Wir sind Versager, Harry!"

__

Immer vorwärts, Schritt um Schritt.

Es geht kein Weg zurück.

Was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr ungeschehn.

Die Zeit läuft uns davon,

Was getan ist, ist getan,

Was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr so geschehn.

Eine Träne bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das runzlige Gesicht. "Wir .... Ich wollte nicht, dass es so endet. Ich wollte gemeinsam mit euch all das erleben, was ich jetzt die meiste Zeit alleine durchmachen musste. Du bist so jung gestorben, Harry. Es hätte nicht sein müssen. Hättest du dich ihm nur 5 Minuten länger widersetzen können, wärst du jetzt hier bei mir."

Eine Biene flog summend vorbei und Ron bemerkte plötzlich den süßen Rosenduft von einem Grab, das neben Harrys lag. Der Duft nahm ihm den Atem. Oder waren es die Tränen?

"Hermine .... Sie ist gegangen als Alice zur Welt kam. Es war viel zu früh! Sie wollte Ärztin werden. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie die Beste gewesen, die Großbritannien, nein, die ganze Welt gesehen hatte. Warum musste es so kommen? Warum?"

__

Ach, und könnte ich doch,

Nur ein einzges mal,

Die Uhren rückwärts drehen.

Denn wieviel von dem,

Was ich heute weiss,

Hatt ich lieber nie gesehn.

Es gibt kein Weg zurück, es gibt kein Weg zurück

"Warum spielt das Schicksal so mit uns? Warum konnten wir nicht einfach ... leben? Ich hätte gerne noch mehr Kinder gehabt, Harry! Ich hätte gewollt, dass du der Patenonkel von Kimberly wirst. Ich wünschte, du wärst bei Hermines und meiner Hochzeit dabei gewesen. Du hättest sie sehen sollen, sie sah so atemberaubend aus. Das kann man gar nicht beschreiben .... Es war ein glücklicher Tag, aber ein Schatten war allgegenwärtig, denn du warst nicht da."

Ron saß zusammen gesunken auf der Bank, die Tränen versiegten, aber noch immer drangen Schluchzer aus seinem Mund.

__

Dein Leben dreht sich nur im Kreis

So voll von weggeworfner Zeit.

Deine Träume schiebst du endlos vor dir her.

Du willst noch leben, irgendwann ...

Doch wenn nicht heute, wann denn dann?

Denn irgendwann ist auch ein Traum zu lange her.

"Ich bin des Lebens müde. Ich wünschte, ich könnte zu euch kommen. Ich dürfte nicht hier sein. Nicht als einziger vom glorreichen Trio. Wir hätten die Welt verändern können, damals als wir noch jung und frei waren. Wir haben viel Unsinn angestellt und nicht bedacht, wie gefährlich es oft wurde. Unschuldig. Ja, das waren wir. Und sorglos. Ich musste nicht erst ein alter Mann werde, um zu begreifen, wie grausam das Leben ist. Und du ... Du hast es viel eher gespürt .... Ich habe in dir immer nur den Held gesehen, der ich auch immer sein wollte, aber heute weiß ich, wie einsam du dich fühlen musstest. Heute bin ich einsam. Leben ist ironisch, nicht? Grausam und ironisch."

Einen Moment verharrte er noch, dann nahm er aus seiner mitgebrachten Tasche ein Buch und legte es aufgeschlagen auf das Grab.

"Auf die alte Zeit, Harry", flüsterte Ron und wandte sich zum Gehen..

__

Immer vorwärts, Schritt um Schritt.

Es gibt kein Weg zurück.

Was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr ungeschehn.

Die Zeit läuft uns davon,

Was getan ist, ist getan.

Was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr so geschehn.

Er war nicht weit gegangen, als plötzlich ein heißer, stechender Schmerz durch seine Brust fuhr. Keuchend drückte er die Hand auf sein Herz und sackte zu Boden. Die Luft wurde ihm abgeschnürt und vor seinen Augen wurde es schwarz.

Er fiel um und blieb regungslos liegen, als ein sanfter Wind aufkam und die Seiten des Buches umblätterte. Das Gruppenbild am Anfang, in verschnörkelter Schrift Gryffindor- Abschlussklasse 1998 darüber geschrieben, verschwand und dafür erschien ein anderes.

Drei junge Menschen, lachend und Hand in Hand vor einem großen Schloß, Sonne im Haar und auf dem Gesicht..

Das glorreiche Trio ....

__

Ach und könnte ich doch,

Nur ein einzges mal,

Die Uhren rückwärts drehn.

Denn wieviel von dem,

Was ich heute weiss,

Hätt ich lieber nie gesehn ...


End file.
